


A lovely life

by Kermitthefrog



Category: Alternative universe bnha
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Male Protagonist, Out of Character Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermitthefrog/pseuds/Kermitthefrog
Summary: This Is an AU where Hizashi Is deaf and Aizawa has anxiety un between other things. The theme song  of this fanfic Is walking all day by Graham Coxon.





	A lovely life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kermitthefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermitthefrog/gifts).

I've been having a dream where I was with a person, I don't know who it Is... where always in a yard of flowers sitting in a blanket. And that person makes me laugh tho I never see this person open it's mouth, but in the dream I feel peaceful and happy as faint music plays along. Just thinking about that Is peaceful "Shota Is there anything else you want to talk about" the voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh um...pardon?" I asked, The woman sighed and took her glasses off, "Aizawa we've been through this already, I can't help you if you don't open up. You've been like this for the last days." She looked my way with concern and annoyence clear in her face. "Im sorry i'll try to be better I promise, hell ask me a question right no-" RING-RING. "Im sorry but our time for today Is over mister Aizawa." She said as she stand up to open the door, "next week same hour, perhaps then we could move on a bit more." She said flatly "I understand i'll try harder I promise" I started but got cut off by her "next week mister Aizawa times up for today" she gently said as she closed the door infront of me. I sighed and made my way outside. AFTER GOING HOME DISAPPOINTED... ive never been able to tell my therapist my problems, iv'e tried many times but something always holds me back. I sighed and decided to make myself a coffe and go to sleep since it was pretty late at night, and it had been pretty crappy. When I suddenly got a phone call, "Unfunny bunny" I sighed and slide answer. "Hello?" I asked "HELLO! Aizawa hi!" I flinched at sudden loud voice,"so im inviting Nemuri home tonight and I was wondering if you would wan't to come over?" Now normally I would say no but my therapist has told me to be more out going and get out of my comfort circle so..."No" AFTER MANY DISCUSSIONS LATER... I got in the car and turned the fan on on, not only Is it late its sorta humid. And tho thats what's expected of summer season this year has been a bit to cold than others. It was quiet inside the car for a while until I decided to turn the radio on. It was all mostly pop songs which im not very fond of, I kept switching channels until I stayed with the last one. I didn't know what type of músic was it, either country or pop-like. *Walkin' all day with my mouth on fire, tryin' to get talkin' to you  
Walkin' all day with my mouth on fire, that's what I've gotta do  
Tryin' to get talkin' to you*. It had a nice tone to it, AFTER A LONG BORING DRIVE... Well after a long drive home I had finally arrived to her house and well, I was very anxious to go inside to say the least. I mean iv'e known these two women for the longest time but I struggle to go inside, I shook my head and pushed those thoughts outside of my head, they're my friends I'll be fine. I walked to the front door and knocked. Not soon after Emi opened the door, "Shota! Nemuri Shota Is here!" Emi gleed through the room." "I can see that from here Emi thank you very much to clarify tho" " no problem,come on in Shota we have someone you'll like to meet" she shrieked as she pulled me in. I almost tripped had it not been I had gained my balance, I turned to look at her but she just shrugged and percked her head up like pointing at something. I was still hunched over but looked up to see a man with blond hair and emerald green eyes. He also has a funny like mustache, not to mention his dressing was quite simple a white shirt and jeans. Also a small black leather bag. I quickly got up and hold my arm up to him. "Hello my name Is Aizawa Shota nice to meet you" I introduced myself."What Is your name?" The man took at me confuse and send Nemuri a confused stare but still shook my hand none the less. Nemuri quickly took the hint and cleared her throat to catch my attention. I turned to look at her " Shota didn't you recieve my call?" She asked "what call?" I asked as I checked my phone for any miss calls, "Shota, Hizashi is...deaf" I felt my eyes widen and quickly turned to the man's direction. "I am so sorry I didn't know," I started but the man simply smiled and waved his hands. After that the room got a bit silent and awkward, that Is until Emi broke the silence. "Hey you know it Is very lovely weather tonight and Iv'e been meaning to show you all my new garden," it was obvious she was trying to make this less awkward but we all went along with it, we got some chairs and went outside. Emi's backyard was quité lively with a wooden rooftile and flower pots at the each córner not to mention a brown plastic turquiose floor with even more flower pots at the sides besides the door. The yard itself was also sorrounded by wild berries and dandelion's. At the middle of the garden was a rectangular like shape sourrounded by a fence separating vegetables and flowers. All in all Emi's garden Is pretty natured, Hizashi and me sat besides the table and Emi and Nemuri sat in the backside. "You have a very lovely garden Emi, it's a miracle its still alive tho" Nemuri teased, "hey! if it has lived this long Is for a reason" Emi argued playfully. Hizashi laughed and I turned to look at him, " ooh I know I'll bring my radio wait here"Emi said as she stand up and went inside. I turned to look at Hizashi and smiled he noticed this and smiled back, before going into his bag from earlier and taking out a pen and notebook. He started to write something down, and whe finished passed it down over to me.I looked down and read it *Hello my name Is Hizashi Yamada* I smiled and took the paper, he passed me down the pen and I started to write. *Hello and sorry for earlier I honestly didnt know* I was about to pass it down to Hizashi when Emi came out. "Okay ladys and gentlemen iv'e got my radio here let's get this party started," now i'll normally say no because well there was a very calm aesthetic and I didn't want to ruined that, but my therapist told me to Try new things so..."you know Emi tonight Is a lovely night I think we well all apreciatte if you put something more calming" Nemuri said. Well atleast she said insead of me. Emi nodded and set the radio besides her chair, it took her some seconds to choose a channel "Theres a channel with a lot of pretty calm music at this hour you guys well like it." And with that the músic played. It was a very calm instrumental melody. I felt the piece of paper from earlier kind of nudge my arm. I turned to look at Hizashi, smiled and read the paper. *Its a lovely song isnt it* I smiled and wrote something down, * It Is I believe iv'e heard it in a movie one Time* He read it and started to write something. *La vita e bella* * yea I believe that's where I heard it, its nice to know you know about the film, its pretty sentimental* he just smiled and chuckled,*it's supposed to be that way tho it Is based of real life events* it was my turn to laugh *I Guess it Is* He turned to look at me and smiled. "You have a pretty smile" I teased a little blush spread in his face as he chuckled now my therapist says to be outgoing but to know my limits so..."you also have breathtaking eyes really it has a nice Shade of green" this seemed to make him blush even more and Look away. "Oh don't look away I wont be able to see them* this seemed to turn his face completely red and he covered his face."Okay now Shota stop teasing before you make Hizashi explode" Nemuri and Emi laughed."Im sorry i just can't help it" this made them and Hizashi laugh. Life was beautiful that night. TIME SKIP OF FLIRTY SHOTA... "Thanks for inviting me tonight Emi" "Shota" I barely talked to Emi to turn to see Nemuri "here" she winked at me while giving me a piece of paper with numbers on it. I quickly turned to look up to her. "He said you where quité the flirt but he likes you,you got this one on the bag Shota don't screw up" she said firmly and turned to walk towards. I looked their way and turned to look at Hizashi,for a slight moment we made eye contact. I winked at him, he quickly looked away but not before I noticed a bit of red on his face. TIME SKIP OF YET ANOTHER FLIRTY SHOTA.... As I sat down on my seat I looked down on the small piece of paper and smiled, and that's when it hit me I have a man's phone number. A man's PHONE NUMBER. I smiled while looking a the piece of paper *what a tease*

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic let'ssee how this goes.hope you liked it and comment.


End file.
